


[灌篮高手]赤木晴子营救计划

by shanjingbao



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanjingbao/pseuds/shanjingbao
Summary: 给亲爱的生日贺文。全员玩具设定，无CP，类似玩具总动员那样的可爱小短篇。





	1. 一、玩具们的晨会

五点五十九分五十八秒。

五十九秒。

六点整。

“好想大声说爱你，试着去改变明天，打破逐渐冻结的时间——”

一只小手从被窝里伸出来，摁掉床头的液晶小闹钟。

光洁白皙的双足伸进圆头小拖鞋，奔到窗前，厚重的窗帘“唰”地拉开，太阳透过玻璃斜斜照入，刚好投射在靠墙的柜子上。柜子里摆满了各色各样的玩具，每只玩具身上都被晨曦包裹，闪闪发光。

白墙上映出一道瘦瘦长长的人影，两条胳膊抬起，做了个伸懒腰的动作。小圆拖鞋在房间里窸窣来回，片刻过后，门“吱呀”一声打开，随即轻轻叩上。

小小的房间再度归于寂静，四下里悄无声息，只余一室的阳光。

然而这次的安宁并未能持续多久，没过两分钟，玩具柜里突然探出一个红乎乎的脑袋，左看右看，像是在侦察周围情况。

他单手拢在嘴边，朝窗户方向小声问，“喂，怎么样了？”

窗外的楼底下，一位十二三岁年纪的运动装少女推开住宅大门，跟同样早起晨练的邻居爷爷打了招呼，转眼便消失在家门口这条长长的湘北街尽头。

“安全了，她出门啦。”

说话的是窗台上的假面超人不倒翁，一排四只，红绿黄蓝，晃晃悠悠地，偶尔两只相邻的撞上，就摇得更厉害了。

先前问话的“红脑袋”，其实是个十几公分高的玩具小人，红色短发，身着红色的篮球服，一眼望上去，感觉整个人从头红到脚。只见这小人从第三层柜架上敏捷跳下，撒腿奔到粉红小床跟前，抓着床单蹭蹭往上爬。他此行的目的地，似乎是床头那只糖果形的小枕头。

一个蓝衣服小人枕着糖果枕的一角，睡得正香。红头发小人冲上去，粗鲁地摇晃他，见对方始终不醒，又拽住他两条腿往外拖，嘴里骂骂咧咧，“流川你这混蛋，给我起来！起来！不许睡晴子小姐床上！”

蓝衣服小人眼睛也不睁，直接一脚把红头发小人踢下床，“吵死人了。”

红头发小人掉在地毯上，拍拍屁股爬起来，气得脸色发青，冲蓝衣服小人大叫大嚷，“你这死狐狸！下来，看我怎么教训你！”

“好了，好了，一大早别动气。”玩具柜上传来劝架的声音，陆续又有几个玩具小人跳下来，爬到了靠窗的写字台上。

当先的是一个圆眼镜娃娃，看着很有几分书卷气，他好脾气地说道，“樱木，就让流川再睡五分钟吧，我们可以先开会讨论。”听声音，刚才在柜架上劝解的也是他。

“是啊，怎么样都行，别磨蹭了。”紧随其后的是一个穿牛仔服的树脂娃娃，利落的短发看着很精神，颇有运动员的风范。然而他双手抱胸，往台灯架上一靠，一下子就摇身变成不良少年了。

跟着第三个下来的是一个灰西装小人，发型很潮，还戴着耳钉，和圆眼镜娃娃两个人站在一起，刚好是时尚与朴实的对比。他下来的时候，左手攥着个小把手，顺势一拉，原来是一把小软梯，末端刚好够到写字桌的边沿。

灰西装小人站稳后，转身面朝柜子，仰着脑袋，语气温柔到近乎谄媚地说道，“小彩，下来的时候小心点。”

“知道，我能行。”一个穿白色长婚纱的小人把手里的玫瑰捧花抛给灰西装小人，然后顺着小梯子利索地往下，最后轻轻一跳，刚好到了灰西装小人跟前，取回捧花。

灰西装小人一脸陶醉地望着对方，“小彩穿婚纱的样子真是美丽到让我不知怎么办好。”

“良田，你又说傻话了。”白婚纱小人嘴上数落他，心里却很高兴。

红头发小人攀着抽屉，吭哧吭哧爬上写字台，一脸不快地插嘴，“小良，能不能别这么秀恩爱！”

“什么秀恩爱，那是我真实的心声！”

红头发小人嘟囔，“我也想看晴子小姐穿婚纱啊，嗯，到了那一天，我穿什么样的西装好呢……”他脑中响起《婚礼进行曲》，幻想着晴子一袭白纱，款款走向自己……世上还有比这更唯美的画面吗，他不禁满脸通红，两只耳朵眼里直往外冒烟。

灰西装小人笑嘻嘻地说，“要比做梦的本事，花道绝对是我们中的头一名。”

白婚纱小人提着裙角下了软梯，从灰西装小人手里接过捧花，顺势在红头发小人头顶重重砸了一记，“樱木花道，别尽想些有的没的！”

樱木“嗷”地一声，抱头呼痛，“彩子小姐，可以轻一点的啊。”

“是啊，小彩，还是轻一点吧，”灰西装小人面露不忍的表情。

樱木感动得热泪盈眶，“小良，你真好。”

灰西装小人看都不看他一眼，只顾挨在彩子身旁，继续说，“因为你手里的，可是我们最宝贵的爱之花啊。”

樱木眼泪都来不及憋回去，气得哇哇叫，两人顿时闹成一团。

这时听到“咚”地一声闷响，众人脚底同时一麻，圆眼镜娃娃体重最轻，被震得跳了一跳。现身的是一个肌肉发达的拳击手活动人偶，朱古力色皮肤，光膀子，戴赤红色拳击手套，下面套一条运动短裤。这人偶比樱木等人高出两三个头，胳膊比他们脖子根还粗，块块腱子肉直往外凸。同样从玩具柜往下跳，别的小人都是轻轻一纵，只有他是陨石砸地球。

拳击手人偶抓住两个小人的后领，把他们提起来，拎到桌子中央，随手一掼，“好了，开会。”

两人都是屁股着地，灰西装小人揉了揉脖子，乖乖应了一声，看起来对那拳击手颇为敬畏；樱木却黑着脸，嘴里小声嘀咕“死猩猩”。

刚才还在床上睡觉的蓝衣服小人这时堪堪抵达集合点，时间恰到好处地点评了一句“活该”，声音不大，但刚够传进樱木的耳朵，令他心中怨恨更深，只觉得这家伙是故意来看自己好戏。

不管怎么样，人总算是聚齐了，在这间少女的闺房中，玩具们开始例行的晨间会议。到会成员有：拳击手人偶赤木刚宪，他也是众玩具的领头人，然后依次是翻页娃娃木暮公延，换装娃娃三井寿，婚庆对娃宫城良田和彩子，骑车娃娃流川枫，那红头发小人名叫樱木花道，是一只手动投篮的牵线娃娃。

赤木低沉着声音说，“本次会议的议题是——如何让晴子保持良好的心情。彩子，你做一下会议记录。”

“好的，前辈。”彩子应道。

宫城连忙巴结说，“小彩，我帮你拿花。”

“嗯，就先交给你了。”

彩子取出她藏在花束缝隙里的半截铅笔芯，又把桌角的活页笔记本放到木暮的臂弯上，本子刷刷翻到空白页。彩子向木暮道谢，“多谢前辈。”

樱木率先抢答，“我觉得首先要把流川赶走，因为这家伙态度差劲，做事一点也不积极，和我们根本不是一条心。”

彩子说，“不过流川昨天连续骑了两个多小时的自行车，蓄电用完后插上USB接头继续坚持，很努力了啊。”

“这只能说明他太爱现！怎么能让这种浮夸的玩具继续出现在晴子小姐面前啊！”

宫城起哄，“花道，流川怎么碍你了？你就是嫉妒晴子攒了半年零花钱把流川买回来吧。”

“没错没错，”三井跟着说，“而你只是她买球鞋时的赠品，还是个质量不怎么样的赠品。”

樱木气得握紧拳头，竭力争辩道，“不是赠品！是‘篮球青春系列套装’里的‘天才篮球手’！晴子小姐最喜欢篮球，她那时选择我，是因为知道只有我——天才樱木花道，才是她的灵魂伴侣！”

宫城和三井一人摁住他一边肩膀，“好好，天才，天才。”

赤木早就习惯了樱木说话不着边际，只当作没听见，问木暮，“你觉得晴子最近状态怎么样？”

樱木见赤木不采纳自己的建言，忙朝彩子喊，“彩子小姐，你有没有把我刚才说的记下来啊？！”

宫城在他后脑勺上打了一下，“对小彩吼什么，太失礼了吧。”

在一片哄闹声中，木暮很艰难地尽量提高音量，伸长脖子对赤木说道，“昨晚樱木陪晴子玩投篮游戏时，应该听说了什么吧？是不是啊樱木？”

樱木虽然闹得厉害，但对于“晴子”这一关键词的捕捉向来十分敏锐，他停下手上的动作，转过头对赤木和木暮说，“是的，晴子小姐和我说了她的练习成果，投篮一百次，命中五十五次。”他开心地竖起大拇指，“真不错啊，不愧是晴子小姐！”

“晴子为了争取队内正选名额，最近压力太大了，应该让她放松一些。” 赤木欣慰之余又有些心疼。

木暮忽然想到，“对了流川，晴子昨晚回房间后，你一直在她旁边骑自行车吧？有没有——嗯？流川人呢？”

大伙一阵东张西望，这才发现不知从什么时候起，流川藏到赤木庞大的身躯后面，盘腿抱胸，又睡着了。


	2. 二、问题儿童出列

玩具们最终也没能讨论出什么像样的行动细则，晴子晨跑回来，不倒翁们发出预警，众玩具一哄而散，爬梯的爬梯，睡床的睡床。樱木也想睡到晴子的糖果枕头旁边，被赤木一把拖走。

房间的小主人赤木晴子推门进来，半长的头发束起，脖子上挂着白毛巾，脸上红扑扑地，冒着细汗。

她擦了擦汗，把枕边的流川小心翼翼地放到台灯底下一辆青色自行车上。摆好姿势，摁下开关，小人便踩动踏板，一圈一圈地在圆底盘上骑了起来。

“真帅。”晴子露出可爱的笑容，自言自语，“我要像流川君一样努力才行呀。”

她把樱木也一并放到床头柜上，轻声说道，“樱木君，我们也要好好地练习篮球才行。今天我的目标是投中多少个好呢……”

晴子甜软的声音，仿佛对好友诉说心声一般亲切的口吻，让樱木心中激动得快要爆炸。他好想大声说，我陪你练，无论多少个都可以。他有点气自己只是一个玩具小人，假如他是真正的天才篮球手，就能每天和晴子小姐一起练球，晴子小姐——也一定会更喜欢他的。

“我该去上学了，晚上回家再说哦。”晴子关掉骑车小人的开关，自行车轮的转速逐渐慢下来，在晴子出房门的一瞬归于静止。

晴子一走，并排摆在一起的樱木和流川两人就迅速分开，尽可能远离对方，樱木拼命吹自己的手，“要命，真脏！”流川也厌恶地拍打身上衣服，“沾上白痴细菌了……”

樱木拍拍液晶小闹钟，“彦一，晴子小姐几点钟放学？”

小闹钟的屏幕上显出一行数字——15：30。

樱木摸着下巴思索，“今天不是部活日，那么晴子小姐不到四点就到家了。”他精神振作地说道，“好！我要抓紧这段时间，全力练习灌篮！”

宫城说，“从你来那一天到现在，好像还没投进过球吧？就别先幻想灌篮的事了。”

“我、我那是深藏不露！真要进球，对本天才来说还不是小菜一碟！”

晴子平日里看电视转播的比赛，在篮球明星灌篮成功时，她总是赞不绝口，夸这人有多帅多帅。樱木看在眼中，自然而然地就把“灌篮”当作目标。

其他玩具围拢过来。欣赏樱木练球可是他们闲暇时的一大娱乐。樱木把自己的篮球架搬到房间中央，三井他们还很热心地帮他把地毯卷起，露出平整的地板。

樱木抱着配套的小篮球，嘴里吆喝，“都看好了啊，本天才要大显身手了！”说罢起跳，然而远近没掌握好，脑门磕在篮框上，球也飞了。

他捂着头从地上爬起来，三井和宫城两个人勾肩搭背，笑得嘴都合不拢。赤木走到他跟前，“你基础没练好，灌篮毫无意义。”

“什么？”樱木不服，“我这样的天才也需要跟凡人一样打基础？”

赤木不说话，捡起滚落到一旁的篮球，然而他戴着拳击手套，不方便运球，正准备到篮下来个双手扣篮，宫城赶紧上前说，“老大，你这一球扣下去，这塑料小篮球架就完啦，待会花道可就有得闹了，晴子那边也交代不过去呀。”

“嗯……”赤木想想也是。这时，球出其不意地被流川捞走，轻松地进了篮框，“笨蛋。真正的篮球高手应该在任何地方都能进球。”

“啊！流川你这混蛋，不许用你那双脏手碰我的球！”樱木暴跳如雷，一把抢过球来，拼命擦拭。这只马戏团狐狸，老老实实骑他那小破自行车就行了，投什么篮啊！他天才樱木花道可是这间屋里唯一的篮球手，唯一和晴子小姐有篮球共鸣的人啊！

虽然满心不痛快，但为了晴子小姐，樱木还是忍辱负重接受了赤木的安排，由彩子给他恶补基础训练。为此宫城还有点吃醋，想跟他一块儿练习，最后硬被三井他们拖走，几个人围坐一起，用小闹钟的液晶屏下五子棋玩。流川嫌吵，独自爬到书柜上，背靠着一本最新版《英日辞典》睡觉。

临近晴子放学回家的时刻，众玩具陆续回到自己原来的位置，只有樱木还在争分夺秒地练习。根据旁边液晶屏的字幕显示，樱木今天拍球五百次，投球两百次，命中率为1%。

樱木看着刺眼的数据，心里又急又气。晴子小姐为了争取学校篮球部正选的席位，每天那么努力地练球，自己这个样子，不就等于在拖她后腿吗？

无论如何，都不能辜负晴子小姐的信任才行。

赤木催促他，“抓紧时间，晴子马上就回来了。”

“我知道啊！”

这时，木暮忽然压低声音地叫赤木，语气有点紧张，“赤木，你快来一下。”

“怎么了？”

木暮蹲在一部小对讲机旁边，指了指上面闪烁的绿灯，“翔阳街那边有消息传来。”

赤木摁下通话键，“这里是湘北街十号。”

小对讲机里是一个年轻的男声，“赤木，能听得到吗？我是花形。”

“嗯，你说吧。”

“我刚才看见赤木晴子小姐进了翔阳街上那家玩具屋。”

赤木问，“一个人吗？”

“是的，暂时还没有出来。”

“好，多谢你传信。”

“没事。”

樱木蹭蹭蹭爬上柜子，抱着对讲机哇哇大叫，“晴子小姐去玩具屋干什么？肯定是买玩具吧！难道是她对我失望，想要买新的玩具了吗？”

通话结束，对讲机已经关闭，无论樱木怎么喊，都不会有一个字的答复。

“喂，樱木，你冷静一下！”一群人抱腰的抱腰，抓手臂的抓手臂，可是樱木劲道奇大，情绪失控之下，挣脱了往下跳到写字桌上，没等其他玩具反应过来，就见他推开一条窗户缝，直接跳了下去。

众人面面相觑，也忙挤到窗台上往下张望，“樱木他这是——跳楼自尽吗？”

“不会摔成七八瓣吧……他是树脂还是塑料来着？”

“好像是树脂……”话题很快跑偏了。

总算樱木还没有完全丧失理智。只见那个显眼的红头发小人顺着水管往下爬，最后成功着陆。玩具们扒着窗户，碍于外面有人在，不敢出声喝止樱木，眼睁睁看着那一点红往大门方向移动。

“这家伙，就知道给人添麻烦！”赤木按捺着怒火说，“他可能要去找晴子。”

木暮也叹了口气，“之前再三叮嘱的注意事项，他大概一点也没听进去。樱木他天生就是这样的性子。”

“木暮，你马上联系花形那边，不能让樱木这么冒失地接触晴子。”

“嗯！”

翔阳玩具屋对面是一栋尖顶白房子，门口钉着一块“翔阳街4号”的小门牌。窗户口，一个戴金丝边眼镜，执事打扮的人偶正注视着玩具屋里的情况。

他像是自言自语，又像是在与人交谈，“樱木那家伙，真要就这样跑到翔阳街来？……湘北街跟这里隔着好几个街区，说不定他走到一半就迷路了，有必要出去阻拦吗。”

他按下身旁对讲机的按钮，里面传出急切的声音，“我是木暮。花形，看到樱木了吗？”

那个叫花形的执事娃娃答道，“还在湘北街上瞎跑，跟没头苍蝇似的。”

“一切拜托你了，也请藤真密切注意他的动向。”

“我知道，我们会看着他的——啊，藤真说他往陵南街方向去了……樱木他没看过地图吗？”

“之前大家一起看过，可谁知道他的关注点在什么地方。”

“还真是樱木的风格。”

“我现在就去请陵南街那几位帮忙，赶在樱木越走越偏之前叫住他。谢了，花形。”

木暮匆匆结束通话，大概是急着去联络另外的帮手了。花形关闭对讲机的通话频道，说道，“陵南街那一片红绿灯多，那家伙一个人到处乱闯，太危险了……这个计划真能顺利进行下去吗？”

他的大脑意识中，有另一个声音对他说道，“湘北的人不是说过么，樱木为了赤木小姐，什么都能做到。我们就在这里静观其变吧。”


	3. 三、迷途少年

“可恶，这是哪儿啊……”樱木站在一个十字路口，左看右看，不知该往哪条路上拐。他其实出门没多久就懊悔了，但是就这么转身回去，一定会被大伙笑死，更免不了被那只猩猩一顿胖揍，因此不得不硬着头皮往前走。

晴子小姐家的地址是湘北街10号，到翔阳街大概要过五六个路口。樱木看过地图，但一只巴掌大小的玩具置身于巨人国一般的现实街区，跟看一张平面图纸的体验相差十万八千里。再说他当时满脑子都在想怎么能多和晴子小姐相处，压根没把什么地图路线放在心上。

“唉！我的使命明明是在家里陪伴晴子小姐，只要待在那个房间里就好了，本来就没有必要离开那栋房子啊。可是——可是晴子小姐要去挑选新玩具，要是再来个跟那狐狸一样讨厌的家伙，这让我怎么接受得了？！”

樱木烦躁地抓头。他不敢太招摇，沿途只能贴着墙壁慢慢走，如果有行人车马路过，还要借助绿化带藏身，所以尽管“离家出走”已经好一会，从实际上说并没有走出多远。

还要多久才能见着晴子小姐呢……

这会街上的光线已渐渐暗了，在这个陌生的地方，纵然樱木天不怕地不怕，此时也觉得心里没有底气。翔阳街到底到了没有？他看见路旁有一个指示牌，但是对他而言太高了，仰着头认字十分费劲。

“樱木？”

身后突然有人叫他名字。原本是樱木讨厌的声音，可这一刻他已顾不得计较，一个急转身向那人打招呼，“仙道！”在这里撞见熟人，总算是有救了。

一个手持鱼竿的塑料钓鱼娃娃一脸纳闷地问他，“你怎么会一个人来这里？”

“你才是，跑翔阳街来干吗？”樱木警惕地反问，“难道你也想见晴子小姐？”

“……这是我们陵南街。”仙道用手里鱼竿敲了敲路牌。

“啊？！完了，走错方向了！”樱木呆若木鸡，耽误这么多时间，反而离晴子小姐更远了，还来得及赶回去吗？

旁边一间小饭馆的窗玻璃上有小灯泡一闪一闪，仙道和樱木两人望过去，见一个穿厨师服，手举菜刀的大块头娃娃向他俩招手。

“那谁啊？”

“是鱼柱学长，叫我们过去。”

“啊，我也要去？”

樱木拗不过仙道，被他带到这间名叫“鱼之屋”的小馆子里，跟那个厨师娃娃打照面。

鱼柱说，“樱木，我刚接到湘北那边传来的讯息，你乱跑出来，大家都很担心你。”他又看了看仙道，“你怎么也溜出去了？”

仙道抓抓头发，“抱歉，我想反正没什么事干，就出去转转……”

“幸好你遇到樱木，不然任他跑远了，还得出去找。”

仙道一脸侥幸的表情，暗暗松了口气，原以为会被学长说一通的。他刚才趁鱼柱不注意，偷溜出去，所以对樱木惹的这一出闹剧并不知情。

“鱼之屋”这里的对讲机是一条红色锦鲤的造型，鱼嘴里传出赤木的斥责声，樱木郁闷地蹲在鱼头跟前挨训。旁边那群陵南的家伙表面上左顾右盼，以示“放心我们没在听”，其实耳朵都竖起，听得别提多认真了。

好容易等赤木的怒火稍稍平息，樱木问，“晴子小姐回来了吗？”

“还没有。”

“啊？！”樱木又炸了锅，“她不会要一口气买很多玩具回家吧！”

“等一下，花形那边有消息，我把他也接通进来——”

锦鲤对讲机的鱼眼睛亮了一下，随后响起花形的声音，“赤木晴子小姐不见了，连藤真也不知道她去了什么地方。”

“什么？！”樱木和陵南众人都把脑袋凑到鱼嘴旁边，樱木急得脸色都变了，“喂喂，真的假的啊……这可不是开玩笑的事！”

仙道也插嘴说，“藤真怎么会不知道，他不是那个什么——全知的神明大人吗？”

花形说，“不是神，是‘全景观视角’。”

“对对，就是那个。”

“虽然藤真拥有这样的视角，可以实时监控到我们所有人的行踪，但这个世界毕竟属于晴子小姐，她既是主宰者，也是唯一的不可控因素。”

樱木气得咚咚拍桌子，“什么乱七八糟的！喂，猩猩，当初大家定计划时，是你说藤真脑子好，靠得住，所以把最重要的位置交给他。可现在呢？要换作是我，肯定一眼不眨地看着晴子小姐，一秒钟也不会走神！”

花形叹了口气，“樱木，你的心情可以理解，但你也要知道，‘全景观视角’并非无所不能。虽然这里是人工虚拟世界，但它总体而言还是基于赤木小姐的梦境来搭建的，惟有她在这个世界里是真正的‘神’，所以她的意识可以超越藤真的监视范围。而藤真只能确保我们的行动不惊扰到她，让整个计划得以顺利进行下去，无法反过来预测她会怎么对待我们。”

赤木问，“花形，藤真现在可以监测到晴子的睡眠情况吗？有没有什么异常？”

“稍等一下。”花形似乎是去确认信息了，片刻后答复，“没有。她还在深度睡眠状态，应该并没有终止梦境。”

赤木想了想，说，“那么……那个翔阳玩具屋难道是程序漏洞吗，她以前从未去过。”

“藤真确认那里一切正常。”

樱木很是不满，“喂喂，替补的，你不能自己进来直接说吗，老让人传话算怎么回事啊！”

赤木大声呵斥他，“樱木，不要暴露你在作战会议上开小差的事实！‘全景观视角’是不能进入到这个世界当中的，否则这个视角就不能成立了，花形是藤真与这个世界的唯一连接口，只有他能同步和藤真取得联系。”

花形笑了笑，“就是这个道理。不管怎么样，我这就去玩具屋实地察看一下情况，稍后再联络你们。”

樱木大叫，“我也去！”

“你这路痴行不行啊。”

尽管身处假象世界，也仍需按现实法则行动，否则会引发蝴蝶效应，有波及晴子本人的风险。大家商议了一番，决定由花形先赶过去，他所处位置离玩具屋最近，便于行事；“鱼之屋”这边由记者娃娃相田弥生带樱木过去，免得他落单了再惹出麻烦；湘北街10号是大本营，也是晴子家在梦之世界中的投射，不好贸然出动全员，就派了宫城做代表。宫城他正有意在彩子面前表现一番，特地主动请缨。

四人同时从各处出发，汇合地点就是翔阳玩具屋。

樱木和弥生离目的地最远，好在弥生有一辆小越野玩具车，刚换了新电池，应该够撑到那里。弥生并不是最初参与者，她是从弟弟彦一口中得知，湘北众人正在进行一项“营救计划”，陵南、翔阳各校也有不少人帮忙，因此中途加入进来，想要助他们一臂之力。

路上，弥生问，“樱木君，你们这个计划实施多久了？”

樱木摸着脑袋想了想，“嗯……有两三个月了吧。一开始只有我们湘北的成员，后来彦一来玩，知道这件事后回去一说，陵南那帮人就过来说搭把手，后来不知怎的，翔阳的人也来了，哦，当然还有你，相田小姐。”

“梦境心理治疗现在虽说已经普及，但一般都只有两三名亲人参与其中，像这样大型的治疗项目，在国内还真是没怎么听说过呢，我们加起来总共得有二十多人吧？”

“差不多吧。因为猩——赤木那家伙说，参与者越多，效果越好什么的。”

弥生感叹道，“以玩具的身份陪伴晴子小姐，更能让她安心，很不错的计划呢。”

樱木把头转向车外，涨红着脸说，“就是陪晴子小姐玩的时候，被她那样轻轻握在手里，感觉有点……怪不好意思的。”

弥生看着他，露出灿烂的笑容，“是因为樱木君在这种时刻体会到了被重视的感觉，对吧。”


	4. 四、梦中的人

“是吗，你的意思是……晴子小姐很重视我？”樱木猛地把头转回来，看着弥生。明明是玩具的形态，可他觉得自己手心里分明在出汗。

“当然了，本来在这个场境设定里，樱木君你就是晴子小姐重要的玩具伙伴呀。”

“啊，是、是啊！这可是我好不容易争取来的角色！”樱木心想，真是惭愧啊，跟相田小姐聊着聊着，一个恍惚，差点以为她说的是现实中的情况了。这次计划，他从筹备阶段开始就很上心，除了确实想帮助晴子小姐以外，还存了点与她加深友谊的小小私念。

全国大赛后，一直喜爱篮球的赤木晴子不再满足于仅仅在场下给队员们加油，在现场亲眼目睹大家热血不屈的拼搏之后，晴子萌生了重新回到赛场的想法。

她一方面是篮球部的经理，同时也在新学期伊始申请加入了女队。晴子从小跟着哥哥练球，基础打得很好，只是升入高中后一直没怎么参加正规训练。如今为了跟上队友们的进度，她每天都在拼命特训，经常比男队练得还晚。

养伤未归的樱木在晴子来信中得知，她经过努力，终于进入了球队的首发名单。当时樱木着实为她感到高兴，还想着等痊愈回去，能和晴子小姐一起加训，这样晚上自己就可以送她平平安安地回家了。

哪知没多久，两人一周一次的通信突然中断，接连数月没有消息。樱木纠结来纠结去，冒着被痛骂一顿的风险往赤木家里打电话，这才知道晴子不久前在训练中受伤，住院接受治疗，好容易争取到的正选资格也只能让给了别人。

这出乎意料的打击令晴子情绪陷入低潮，非但只是不再给樱木花道写信，甚至连和家人、闺蜜都不太说话，再不复往日春风拂面的开朗。

正因如此，赤木家才在心理医生的建议下，采用了近年渐渐普及的“梦境疗法”，以晴子的梦为基础，搭建一个虚拟的思维空间，由与她关系亲近的人进入其中，找寻机会解开她的心结。

樱木得知原委后，吵着要回来帮晴子小姐接受治疗。闹到最后，这就变成了湘北全队的集体大计划，甚至连外校交好的一些人也陆续加入进来。

场景设定在晴子初中阶段，那时候她对篮球的参与度最高，身体素质也好，白天训练，晚上回家就和喜爱的玩具们作伴，说悄悄话。

樱木作为一只投篮娃娃，虽不是陪她最久的玩具，但晴子很明显对他有所偏爱，睡前都会和他玩投篮，即使投不中也没有关系，晴子始终笑容满面，仿佛乐在其中。樱木时常想，或许自己对晴子小姐来说是特别的，这样的想法每每令他干劲十足。

他是那么喜爱晴子小姐，多么希望她能尽快好起来啊，如果在现实中也能再一次见到她的微笑，那该有多幸福。

小越野车开到翔阳街口，弥生和樱木两人下车，把车藏到路旁一个邮筒的后面。斜对过就是玩具屋，玻璃门窗上挂满了各式各样的玩偶。

这会已近黄昏，街上行人少，两只玩具娃娃堂而皇之地过了马路，趴到窗户口往里张望。店铺里有几个小朋友正在选购玩具，一排排货架阻隔了视线。樱木伸长脖子，嘴里小声嘀咕，“晴子小姐在吗？其他人呢？”

当他目光落到收银台前的时候，惊得背上发条都拧紧了，“老爹？！真的假的，我没看错吧，相田小姐？”

弥生也很意外，“那位玩具屋老板是安西老师？如果我没记错剧本的话，他的角色是肯德基的山德士上校吧。”

“是啊是啊！所以老爹这会应该在晴子小姐家里才对！这个计划设定是不是哪里出问题了？”

只见慈祥的胖老板帮小朋友把一只巨大的皮卡丘包装好，双手送到她手里，穿黄裙子的小女孩抱着皮卡丘开心地道谢，跌跌撞撞地跑出门。

趁此机会，樱木他们从门缝溜进店里，在数以千计的玩具里搜寻“自己人”。路过一只毛绒大白时，樱木忽然给谁攥住胳膊，他扭头一看，宫城从大白背上的拉链里现身，“花道，你们好慢呀。”

“小良！你已经到了啊！”

“嗯，花形也到了，在老师旁边的柜台上。”

“他在那里干什么？”

“好像是藤真学长要和老师说什么吧，哦，他过来了。”

三人盯着同一方向行注目礼，瘦瘦高高的执事娃娃借助成堆的毛绒草莓熊从柜台上下来，走到他们跟前。

“人都到齐了，现在我说一下目前的情况。”

樱木迫不及待插嘴，“那个是老爹——是安西老师没错吧？”

花形点点头，“如你们所见，目前玩具屋里存在漏洞，所有进入过玩具屋的人，在离开后数据都将从数据库里丢失，也就是说，即便是藤真，也无从得知这些人去了哪里，要做什么事。”

“所以晴子小姐才‘不见’了啊！”

“是的，我们四个一旦出了这道门，也会‘不见’，包括我与藤真之间的单线联络也会切断。”

“那替补的岂不是完全没法跟我们联系上了？”

花形扶了扶眼镜，说，“所以我会留守在玩具屋，有事就用对讲机通知湘北和其他人。”

弥生问，“花形君，安西老师的角色变更也与此有关吗？”

“嗯，原本没有预料到赤木小姐会光顾这家翔阳玩具屋，所以店里全都是系统角色。为防万一，才临时请安西老师过来坐镇。原则上发现漏洞就应尽快结束程序，但强行中断总程序可能会令赤木小姐提前醒来，目前的应急措施就是让其他人分批退出去。樱木，唯独你要回到湘北街10号，记着，要是赤木小姐回家，绝不能让她发现异常。”

“什么，只有我？虽然对本天才来说这点程度是理所应当，但是这样没问题吗？”

“最近赤木小姐和你关系最好吧？你要好好陪着她，这也是给大家争取撤退的时间。”

樱木直拍胸脯，“哦，好！这种关键时刻当然要交给我这样的天才啦！”他满心激动地想，这么要紧的任务由我来完成，果然因为我是最可靠，最值得信赖的的天才啊。太好了，那只碍眼的狐狸要走了，大大小小的电灯泡也要走了，就算再来什么新玩具也无所谓，马上全世界只剩我和晴子小姐两个人，这就是传说中的罗曼蒂克了吧！”


	5. 五、欢迎回来

樱木回到赤木一家的住所，远远就看见灯亮着。很温暖的光，有种“终于回家”的感觉。

“晴子小姐应该已经回来了吧……好想马上见到她。”

他顺着通风管又爬回二楼房间，正赶上湘北众人在依次离线。液晶小闹钟的屏幕上显示当前剩余的在线人数“5”。流川毫无形象地张大嘴打哈欠，见樱木来了，说了句“麻烦的笨蛋”，转身就下线了。樱木这会心情好，居然没有气炸，只在心里骂了一句“死狐狸”。

房间里很暗，只有即将离线者脚下有一圈荧光。樱木犹豫了一下，还是对赤木说道，“猩猩，交给我吧，我会圆满完成任务的。”

“嗯，虽然你平时一直不着调，但这次可别让我们失望啊。”

“什么呀！本天才哪里不着调！”

赤木下线后，在线人数显示为“3”，屏幕上随即出现一行字——加油，樱木学长。

樱木拍拍小闹钟，“放心吧，彦一！等我大功告成，就允许你好好地采访我一回！”

屏幕数字定格在“2”，然后，小闹钟也消失了。

房间布局一成未变，但又似乎空荡荡地，樱木自言自语，“‘2’啊……这么说，真的只剩下我和晴子小姐两个人了……”他三下两下爬回玩具柜，站到最初的位置。

这时，从楼梯上传来熟悉的脚步声，是晴子上来了。她轻推开门，拧开台灯，微黄的灯光盈满整个房间。晴子手里拿着一个牛皮纸袋，表情显得很高兴。

她走到玩具柜前，望着樱木，微笑着说道，“樱木君，我回来啦。”她一只手托住投篮娃娃的脚底，另一只手扶着他的腰，小心翼翼地让他坐到写字桌角的纸巾盒上。

“今天，我买了一份小礼物给你。”

明知道在晴子眼中，自己只是个玩具娃娃，但是那么真挚的眼神，那么亲切的话语，仿佛把他当作平等的、重要的伙伴。

而且——晴子小姐居然给自己买了礼物！怎么办，好激动，这个礼物能不能带到现实世界啊？！至少，有没有谁来帮他截一张图啊！他要和礼物合影留念！

樱木脑中胡思乱想着，就见晴子从牛皮纸袋里取出一只透明小盒，盒子里躺着几个肉色的塑料小配件。

晴子一边取出配件，一边轻声说道，“抱歉啦，最近我在篮球特训，没有那么多时间和樱木君玩，不过，我知道樱木君一直都很努力，所以……”她把小配件逐一加到樱木的肩肘和双膝上，漂亮的眼睛弯成两道月牙，“有了这套增补配件，樱木君也能尽情投篮了。我们两个约定过吧，要一起加油的。”

樱木心脏咚咚直响，原来晴子去玩具屋并不是想买新玩具，而是特意为了自己！他觉得身体内灌入了无穷无尽的力量，能一口气灌一百个篮。同伴的信任，晴子小姐的期望，他都想要好好地去实现啊。

晴子摆出小篮球架，又把篮球交给樱木捧好，“现在我们再试一次，一定可以的。”她旋紧樱木背上的发条，纤长的手指捏住牵引对方手脚的细线，“一，二，三！”

小篮球从樱木手中脱出，干脆利落地落入前方的篮筐。

终于进球了！巨大的幸福感，一瞬间笼罩他，不亚于现实中在比赛中进球的一刻。时光好像回到他在晴子小姐指导下，第一次触球的那天。经历了许多快乐的事，难忘的事，又觉得还有更多更多的事想要去挑战，还有更多更多的话想要对晴子小姐诉说。

一定可以的。

晴子小姐，不也是这样说的吗。

所以，一定要坚持下去啊。

湘北、陵南、翔阳和海南大附属众人围在监视屏幕前，神情各异，但都显露出一股紧张的情绪。

“怎么样了？”

“樱木那家伙，好像有反应了！”

“真的？！”

隔离病房里，躺在病床上的樱木手指动了动。

医生摘下监听耳机，对身后众人说道，“病人已经从深度休眠中苏醒过来了，我们这就去给他做全身检查。”

“哦！”大伙终于松了口气，互相击掌庆贺。彩子忍不住热泪盈眶，“太好了，樱木花道……”

“小彩，虽然你的心情可以理解，但我还是不希望你为别的男人掉眼泪啊……”

另一间病房里，晴子穿着病号服匆匆跑出来，“樱木君现在的情况怎么样？”

赤木刚宪说道，“放心吧晴子，这小子没事了，等医生给他做完检查，我们就可以进去看他了。”

晴子脸上露出如释重负的表情，“太好了，樱木君终于……”

水户洋平高兴地说，“了不起了不起，果然最后还是靠小晴才让花道醒过来啊。”

晴子摇头，“不，这是都靠樱木君自己想要努力下去的意志。真正了不起的人，应该是樱木君才对。”

医院只允许两名访客探视病人，原本赤木作为初代队长，理当代表湘北大家，但除晴子外的所有人都担心他跟樱木犯冲，所以最终决定由洋平和晴子两个去。

病房里，樱木还在眯瞪，一见来人，立即就眼睛发亮，“洋平，晴子小姐！”

“花道，你可把大家给担心死了。”

“是嘛！我人缘这么好呀？”樱木咧嘴直乐。他望着眼前玉立的少女，有点不好意思地说，“高中时代的晴子小姐，好像已经很久没见到了。”

晴子明朗一笑，“是呀是呀，我也已经好久没见到湘北天才樱木君了。”

樱木眼睛都变成红心了，“连晴子小姐也觉得我是天才！”他看着两人，“话说回来，这是怎么一回事？总觉得我做了一个很长的梦——”

洋平埋怨道，“还不是花道你自己太鲁莽，背脊伤没好就玩命练球，所以伤势加重，一头栽下去就醒不过来了。”

“什么，不会吧！我睡了多久？”

“嗯——”洋平想了想，说，“一个多月吧，医院打电话过来通知病情的时候，小晴都急哭了。”

樱木听了，连忙道歉，“真对不起，让晴子小姐担心……”

“没关系，樱木君没事比什么都重要。”

“那个所谓拯救晴子小姐的计划……是假的吧？晴子小姐没有受伤吧？”

晴子笑着说，“嗯，我很好。虽然确实向女队递交了入队申请，但离正选之位还很遥远呢。”

洋平说，“名为拯救小晴的计划，其实是‘樱木花道复苏计划’，大家从一开始就相信，你一定会回到我们身边的。”

“是啊，大家是因为樱木君才聚在一起，实施这个计划，想要把你唤醒过来。”

樱木想说“谢谢”，可是，又怎么也说不出来。他在养伤期间，想到大伙都在热火朝天地训练，要是自己因为那点伤耽误太久，归队迟了，会不会湘北篮球部再也没有自己的容身之处？这样的担忧促使他带伤练球，他怕成为一个“不被需要的人”。

原来，这样的担忧是多余的啊。那些家伙虽然很烦人，但如果不看重自己，是不会愿意加入这么一项计划的吧。晴子小姐就更不用说了，如果没有她，自己从一开始就不可能坚持下来啊。

“晴子小姐，我们一起加油吧！”

“嗯！下次来看你，我会带一些新鲜的水果。啊，不过我还不知道樱木君最喜欢什么呢……”

当然是——最喜欢你啦。

 

完。


End file.
